


Sick

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth gets sick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Sickness"

Booth groaned and moaned pathetically.

"Is he going to be okay?" Parker asked, eyes wide.

Brennan glanced at the couch where Booth was laying and then turned back to the can of soup she was opening. "He's going to be just fine," she informed Parker. "He has the same virus that you had last week. If you can survive it, then so can he."

Parker eyed his father, who chose that moment to let out another pitiful moan. "He doesn't seem okay," he said doubtfully.

"That is because your father is a giant baby when he gets sick." Brennan replied, pouring the soup into a bowl.

"I am not!" Booth called back before coughing piteously.

Brennan exchanged a glance with Parker, who ginned, before they simultaneously replied, "yes you are!"


End file.
